TSPTD has been found to be a excellent lead precipitant for use in the detoxification of lead paint covered surfaces. The conventional method of manufacturing TSPTD from carbon disulfide sodium hydroxide and pentaerythrityl tetramine produces poor yields as a result of undesirable side reactions. According to this invention we have discovered a method for manufacturing TSPTD from carbon disulfide, sodium hydroxide and pentaerythrityl tetramine which produces yields in the order of 78% of theoretical. It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a method of synthesis of TSPTD. These and other objects of the invention will be readily apparent from the following description of the invention.